


Kroniki zniszczenia: Początek

by RareIncubus



Series: Kroniki Zniszczenia [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magia, podróż
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RareIncubus/pseuds/RareIncubus
Summary: Świat, którym nie rządzą bogowie, ale energia jest zagrożony. Magia, która od tysięcy lat była uważana za zwykły mit, teraz jest realnym zagrożeniem dla świata. Wszystko chyli się ku upadkowi, ale czy uda się go uratować? A może ludzie, elfy, krasnoludy, a nawet potwory będą żyć w strachu przed tyranią. Azrael, który przez lata był tylko i wyłącznie zabójcą na zlecenie, będzie musiał zmierzyć się z największą intrygą tego świata, która zmieni bieg historii.
Series: Kroniki Zniszczenia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218266





	1. Ciężki początek czas zacząć!

Była to ciemna noc, wokół rozciągały się ogromne bagna, które swoim wyglądem odstraszały nawet zwierzęta, a jedyne co było widać to kruki siedzące na wpół martwych drzewach, oświetlane jedynie przez wysoko położony na niebie w pełni księżyc, który powodował, że miejsce to jest mroczne i niebezpieczne. W oddali było słychać tylko cichy, spokojny wręcz tajemniczy i przerażający szum drzew. Rośliny przypominały bardziej to, co normalnie by z nich zostało. Całe bagna były pokryte dużą ilością wody, na tyle dużą, aby mogły się tam zagnieździć potwory, które by tylko jeszcze bardziej zniechęcały do odwiedzania tego miejsca przez ludzi, a samo bagno robiło to już wystarczająco dobrze. W powietrzu unosił się odrażający odór gnijących resztek ciał wymieszane z okolicznymi mchami oraz mułem.

Nagle z wody niespodziewanie i z impetem wyszedł człowiek trzymający w ręku głowę, jak można było wywnioskować, nowego nieboszczyka. Jego skórzany pancerz oraz spodnie doszczętnie zamokły, a nie pomogło też to, że na głowie oraz pod ubraniami miał resztki glonów. Stanął on na małym skrawku ziemi, która akurat nie była zalaną wodą, wyciągnął z buta kawałek kości i glonów, i rzekł:

\- Pieprzę taką robotę! - powiedział ze złością, choć jedyne kto mógł go słuchać to drzewa oraz okoliczne potwory.

\- Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę o podobnym zleceniu co to, wtedy wsadzę mu to ogłoszenie w dupę i powiesze na drzewie by mógł zobaczyć z odległości swoją głupote - powiedział z irytacją oraz ironią.

\- Myślę sobie: "Będzie to proste zlecenie zabić jednego gościa, który na dodatek ma być bezbronny, nic prostszego", a potem zawsze się znajdzie jakiś pierdolony wodny kąsacz, który zajebie mu akurat głowę, którą akurat sobie klient zażyczył, a ja będę musiał ganiać po całym bagnie, jakie to szczęście, że to już ostatni raz, kiedy będę musiał się w takie coś bawić. - pomyślał. Schował głowę do worka, próbował wytrzeć namoknięte ubrania, na marne, bo wszystko przesiąkło glonami, trupem oraz pozostałościami pokarmu tego „pierdolonego wodnego kąsacza". Jedyne co mu pozostało to ruszyć w stronę wioski i liczyć na to, że nie będzie wiać.

* * *

Podróż dłużyła mu się, nie miał do kogo się odezwać, a jedynych towarzyszy, jakich miał to były kruki nad jego głową skrzeczące i liczące na to, że umrze, a one się najedzą do syta, jednak nie przejmowała się tym, odkąd musiał uciekać przyzywczaił się, że wszystko chce go zabić. Normalny człowiek dawno by się przeraził, bowiem znajdował się sam na bagnie pełnym potworów, ale on wiedział, dokąd ma iść, zapamiętał drogę, gdy ganiał kąsacza, choć nawet dla niego było to trudne, a nawet gdyby nie pamiętał, zawsze mógł maszerować przed siebie, bo znajdował się tylko na początku Wielkich Moczar, gorzej gdyby udał się w kierunku samego środka moczar, tam bowiem znajdowała się kolonia więzienna Nassiru dla najgroźniejszych więźniów oraz takich, którzy znaleźli się w pobliżu nieumyślnie, w jego przypadku było by to i pierwsze, i drugie. Szedł jeszcze przez długi czas, mijając co jakiś czas okoliczne budki dla ptaków oraz drogowskazy, mówiące do tym jak dostać się do najbliższego miasta, najprawdopodobnie znajdowały się tam jeszcze za czasów sprzed powodzi, która zalała ten teren i utworzyła Wielkie Moczary, bądź co bądź nawet zwierzęta już nie chciały tam mieszkać. Szedł jeszcze kawałek, aż nagle spotkał przydrożnego handlarza, który wiózł ze sobą na wozie towary, które były przykryte materiałem, aby nie zamokły, jego wygląd niewyróżniał się na tle innych handlarzy, którzy sprzedawli okolicznym wioską różne garnki i naczynia gliniane, z ciekawości zabójca postanowił z nim porozmawiać:

\- Witaj, co tutaj robisz, wszakże nie jest to przyjazne miejsce dla handlarzy, a w szczególności by coś zarobić.  
\- Ach witaj, jestem Mavlek i właśnie jadę w kierunku stolicy, wiozę wino dla cesarskiej mości, ale doszło do opóźnień i musiałem przeprawić się przez bagna. Mam jednak ze sobą towarzysza, który chroni mnie oraz towaru. - Z drugiej strony wyłonił się wysoki mężczyzna o wielkiej tężyźnie, który miał ubrany zbroję płytową i widać było, że bacznie przygląda się zabójcy, aż nagle odezwał się rycerz:  
\- Nazywam się Urdak i jestem rycerzem na polecenie cesarskiej mości, króla Nassiru.  
\- Miło mi, jednak jestem zmuszony szybko udać się do najbliżej wioski. - odrzekł pospiesznie zabójca, ponieważ obecność rycerza, mogła mu przynieść więcej kłopotów niż już miał. Ukłonił się nisko, handlarz pożegnał się z nim i próbował sprzedać coś zabójcy, jednak ten odmówił i wyruszł dalej w stronę wioski. Nagle zauważył w oddali światło pochodni. Widział, że to wioska, w której wziął zlecenie, bo żadnej innej nie było w pobliżu. Ucieszył się z tego, bo nie musiał dodatkowo błądzić, szukając drogi do celu. Wioska była dosyć ponura, wyglądała tak, jak zapamiętał ją ostatnio, gdy brał zlecenie, ciemna, ponura, wyglądająca jakby sami mieszkańcy nie chcieli w niej mieszkać. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało, bo zaraz miał stamtąd odjechać po odebraniu zapłaty.

* * *

Księżyc powoli schodził na niebie, a ludzie spokojnie spali w swoich chatach okrytych strzechą, oprócz jednego człowieka, który wyczekiwał naszego zabójcy na zlecenie. Siedział on oparty o murek jego domu, nosił na sobie robocze ubranie i spoglądał na swój kowalski młot, który trzymał w ręku. Gdy zauważył, kto do niego idzie, wstał i rzekł:

\- I jak? Udało ci się go pozbyć na dobre? - powiedział z zaciekawieniem.

\- Wszystko zgodnie z umową, już nie będzie ci robił konkurencji w wyrabianiu mieczy. Oto jego głowa — rzucił worek przed jego nogi — jak się umawialiśmy czterysta marek i nigdy się wcześniej nie widzieliśmy.

\- Były jakieś problemy? - zapytał, w ogóle nie zważając na wspomnienie o zapłacie. - Nie było cię dość dużo czasu, martwiłem się, że nie uda ci się wykonać powierzonej misji, wszakże bardziej mi przypominałeś wyrzutka niż zawodowca, w szczególności, teraz gdy śmierdzisz gorzej niż odchody mojej kobyłki.

\- Nazwijmy to bardziej... utrudnieniem zawodowym — odrzekł, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy i nie będzie musiał wspominać o kąsaczu.

\- A teraz zapłata. - odpowiedział zabójca z lekką już irytacją.

\- Kowal zawahał się chwilę, a potem powiedział - Chłopy wychodzić! - krzyknął, a zza cienia wyszło czterech siepaczy, których Azrael, bo tak było mu na imię, wcześniej nie zauważył.

Mieli na sobie cienkie kolczugi, które na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały, że są wątpliwej jakości. W rękach trzymali średniej wielkości topory, nieco już wyszczerbione od cięcia drewna na opał. Wszyscy byli widocznie bardziej umięśnieni niż Azrael, jednak on nie czuł żadnego lęku, bądź strachu z tego powodu. Ich miny były zbliżone do chłopów zmęczonych po całodniowej pracy na roli niż wojowników, którzy mieli zarobić za jego głowę. Ich wygląd świadczył, że nie są oni miejscowi, bowiem mieli na sobie żelazne ciężkie buty, które bardzo szybko zagnieździłyby się w bagnie, nosili on także charakterystyczne futrzane kamizelki, co świadczyło o tym, że musieli pochodzić z wysp. Musieli być wynajęci przez kogoś bardziej zamożnego niż prosty kowal i miał się o tym za chwile przekonać.

\- Uwierz, chciałbym ci zapłacić, ale za twoją głowę dostanę od barona dwa tysiące marek, mogę ci za to podziękować, że zabiłeś tego gnoja. Kłaniam się nisko — powiedział z lekką pychą w głosie, kłaniając się przed nim.

\- Widzę, że chcesz upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, tylko w tym przypadku popełniłeś błąd i to duży błąd, za który zapłacisz tym, że obetnę ci ręce, wydłubię ci oczy, a wnętrzności wytrę o ściany twego domu. - powiedział ze spokojem w głosie. - Ale dość gadania, teraz muszę się rozerwać.

Kowal na tyle się przestraszył, tym co Azrael powiedział, że natychmiast szybko pobiegł, zamknąć się w domu.

Zabójca natomiast wyciągnął z paska dosyć dziwny sztylet, wyglądał jak najzwyklejszy w świecie nóż, jednak posiadał jedno wgłębieni od dołu rękojeści. Bez zastanowienia włożył do wnęki maleńki czerwony kamień. Nóż się naładował i zaczął się z niego wydobywać coś na kształt energii, która iskrzyła. Siepacze trochę się zdziwili, widząc coś takiego, ale szybko oprzytomnieli i otoczyli Azraela. Ten spokojnie czekał, aż zaatakują, aż jeden z siepaczy próbował mocnym uderzeniem zaatakować, jednak zabójca odsunął się i go kopnął, aż się przewrócił i hełmem uderzył w kamień, przez co nieco się stal wgięła do środka hełmu, następnie drugi napastnik chciał go uderzyć w bok, ale Azrael zatrzymał mu rękę, chwytając za nią, ścisnął mu ją, aż siepaczowi zadał ogromny ból, gdy ten miał mu już z wielkim uporem wbić mu topór, zabójca odciął siepaczowi dłoń, w której trzymał broń. Gdy siłacz wył z bólu, a krew z jego ręki leciała strumieniem, Azrael wbij mu sztylet w brzuch, a gdy siepacz się pochylił, obrócił się swoimi plecami na jego, następnie rzucił nożem schowanym w pasie, wbijając biegnącemu w jego stronę przeciwnikowi prosto w serce. Czwartemu siepaczowi, gdy ten próbował mu wbić topór w bark, wykręcił rękę do tyłu, wyrwał mu broń z ręki i jednym szybkim ruchem odciął mu głowę, z której zaczęła lać się obficie krew, brudząc nieznacznie skórzaną kurtkę zabójcy. Ciało upadło na kolana, po czym jak skała spadło na ziemię. Ostatni z siepaczy, który został tylko kopnięty, zdjął hełm, który w obecnym stanie uniemożliwiał mu zobaczenie wroga i widząc co Azrael, zrobił z resztą, prawie się popłakał i zaczął uciekać. Zabójca trzymał jednak jeszcze topór, dzięki któremu przedostatni przeciwnik nie żył i rzucił nim, trafiając siepaczowi w potylicę. W zachowaniu Azraela był nadzwyczajny spokój, świadczyło to o nim, że nie był to jego pierwszy raz, kiedy został zaatakowany przez grupę bandytów.

Wyciągając sztylety z martwych siepaczy, udał się do jego głównego celu, do kowala, który zachował się jak najgorszy szczur, który atakuje cicho i zdradziecko, ale jak zobaczy człowieka, ucieka, aby ratować swoje życie. Po kilku próbach wyważenia drzwi zabójca dostał się do środka, gdzie jak zauważył nie był to dom kowala, lecz jego warsztat. Zabójca przykucnął nad płaczącym na ziemi kowalem częściowo zasłoniętym przez stolik i powiedział:

\- Normalny człowiek pozwoliłby ci odejść, ale akurat masz pecha, ostatnio dosyć mało szczęścia masz czyż nie?- powiedział z ironią. - Dzisiaj mam jednak lepszy humor i cię nie zabiję.

\- Dzięki... Tobie, Panie... - powiedział, dysząc jak stary astmatyk.

\- Nie zabiję cię, ale będę cię torturował, kawałek po kawałku, aż sam będziesz krzyczał, żebym cię zabił, wróć, jednak nie będziesz, miał jak, bo wcześniej utnę ci język. - powiedział z wielką satysfakcją w głosie.

Proszę! Nie! - wykrzyczał, próbując podnieść się z kolan.

Azrael pociągnął go do góry silnym ruchem. Wziął leżący na podłodze krzesło i związał go łańcuchami, które wisiały na ścianie, najprawdopodobniej zostały zrobione dla klienta i czekały po jego odbiór. Kowal, podczas gdy zabójca go krępował, uspokoił się trochę i próbował przygotować się na śmierć. Azrael, gdy skończył owijanie go łańcuchem, wyciągnął niezbędne mu narzędzia i rozpoczął powolną agonię kowala. Krew lała się po ścianach, krzyk z warsztatu wydostawał się tak duży, że niemal co obudził całą wioskę. Zabójca był bardzo zniecierpliwiony i kierował go chęć zemsty.

\- Kim był ten baron do cholery! - powiedział ze złością, zaciskając zęby oraz wbijając kowalowi drobny sztylet w udo. - kto chce mojej głowy i dlaczego?

\- Ja nic nie wiem, proszę, przestań! - na tę prośbę Azrael wyciągnął sztylet i uciął mu mały palec.

\- Łżesz jak pies, ci ludzie nie byli wynajęci przez ciebie tylko przez barona, dlatego odpowiedz, kim jest i czego chce!- powiedział z tak wielką i nienaturalną złością w oczach, że nawet umarli nie widzieli czegoś tak bardzo przerażającego.

Dobra! Powiem wszystko, tylko mnie zostaw! - powiedział panicznym głosem, trzęsąc się ze strachu.

Mów... Na co czekasz? - powiedział ze zdziwieniem oraz zdenerwowaniem w głosie.

-A skąd mam mieć pewność, że mnie nie zabijesz, jak ci powiem? Przecież jestem tylko na twojej łasce. - powiedział, uważając, że ma on w tym momencie niewielką przewagę nad Azraelem, jednak nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił.

-Masz rację, nie mam żadnych powodów, a także się nie jesteś w błędzie, nie wypuszczę cię. - powiedział i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej części swojej skórzanej kurtki mały flakonik z przedziwną substancją i wylał kropelkę na dłoń kowala, jednocześnie przytrzymując mu usta swoją ręką.

Mężczyzna zaczął tak się wić, próbując się uwolnić, że prawie spadł na ziemię razem z krzesłem, starał się krzyczeć, jednak ręka w jego ustach skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. Ostatkiem sił ugryzł zabójcę w rękę, a Azrael szybko wyciągnął mu ją z ust. Zaczął masować miejsce ugryzienia, mówiąc:

\- Jest to bardzo silny kwas prosto z Wysp Zielonych przyrządzona przez tamtejszych zielarzy oraz runo znawców, jest w stanie wyżreć sztabę stali, dlatego trzyma się ją w zapieczętowanych flakonach. - powiedział, chodząc dookoła niego. - Jeżeli mi wszystkiego nie powiesz, będę musiał wylać to wszystko, a ty zginiesz w okropnych męczarniach. - zapytał, kucając przed nim. - to jak będzie, zgoda?

Zgoda! Zgoda! - powiedział, płacząc. - Był to baron Antoni van Krake jeden z najmożniejszych ludzi, dziedzic tych ziemi. Posłał za tobą list gończy i dawał ogromną sumę pieniędzy za informacje, a ja akurat wiedziałem, gdzie jesteś, a potrzebowałem tych pieniędzy. - przerwał.

\- Co było dalej?- powiedział zabójca, ze spokojem w głosie, wiedział, że dowie się wszystkiego, co będzie chciał.

\- Słyszał, żem, jak dziedzic rozmawiał z wójtem, że chodzi o jakieś stare porachunki oraz rzeź w „Kahirze" czy jakoś tak.

\- Czyli wspominał o Kaharze, tak?

\- Dokładnie jak rzekłeś. - powiedział z lekką ekscytacją w głosie, jednak szybko przypomniał sobie, że za chwile umrze, a twarz jego sposępniała.

\- No nic... już nie będziesz mi więcej potrzebny, ale masz szczęście, teraz tylko cię zabiję.- jak powiedział, tak zrobił, jednym ruchem swojego elektryzującego się sztyletu uciął głowę kowalowi.

* * *

Po skończonej „robocie" i zabraniu należnego mu wynagrodzenia posprzątał po sobie. Zostawił jednak ślad, żeby było wiadomo, że tam był. Głowę kowala wbił na kij, w oczodoły przybił gwoździe, a flaki rozsmarował po ścianach. Wyruszył on czym prędzej do swojej kryjówki. Zabrał z wioskowej stajni konia i galopem udał się w stronę lasu. Droga była kamienista, częściowo piaszczysta a gdzieniegdzie leżały gałęzie sosny oraz świerku. Gdy zbliżał się do celu, zwolnił nieco i zostawił konia przy drodze prowadzącej do najbliższego miasta. Udał się kawałek w las, aż natknął się na jaskinię. Wejście zagradzała drewniana ściana oraz drzwi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni maleńki kluczyk i włożył w otwór w drzwiach, otworzył je, a w środku znajdowała się jego kryjówka, w której żył przez pięć lat. Podszedł do stołu, stojącego na środku jaskini i wziął z niej mapę. Obok znajdował się łóżko, a pod nim kufer, w którym znajdowało się najlepsze ubranie, jakie Azrael posiadał, włożył je do worka, spoglądając na wypolerowany kawałek blachy, który służył mu jako prowizoryczne lustro i przywiesił do siodła. Gdy przeglądał się w lustrze, przypomniał sobie, że koniecznie musi zażyć kąpieli, jednak sytuacja, w której się znajdował, zmuszała go do szybkiego spotkania z jego dawnym przyjacielem. Zabrał ze sobą resztę wyposażenia, włączając w to kilka rodzai sztyletów, pożywienie oraz jego stary, dobrze naostrzony miecz. Wrócił do swojego konia i wyruszył czym prędzej do miasta.


	2. Wielkie rzeczy nad ranem

[trzy miesiące wcześniej]

Był to wyjątkowo słoneczny i ciepły, nawet jak na lato, poranek. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie to przyjemny i spokojny dzień. Jednak było zgoła inaczej, wielki tłok, podniecenie w głosach mieszkańców przedmieścia oraz ogólny rozgardiasz na ulicy, dawały się we znaki, mieszkańcom samego miasta, jak i kupcom, którzy desperacko próbowali dostać się do centrum, by wystawić swoje towary na sprzedaż. Niedługo później przyjechał na ciemnogniadym koniu, noszącym skórzany pancerz z kolczugą, wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych brązowych włosach i lekkim zaroście. Podjechał w stronę tłumu, siedząc dumnie, lecz z zachowaniem odpowiedniej etyki jak nakazują obyczaje rycerskie oraz stare tradycje jeszcze z czasów Wielkiej Wędrówki. Lekkim oraz szybkim ruchem zeskoczył z konia, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się temu, co się stało. Tymczasem dwoje mężczyzn ubranych w stroje, które na pierwszy rzut oka przypominały ubiory możnowładców doglądających swoich ziem, siedzieli na ławce niedaleko całego zamieszania i zaczęli bacznie przyglądać się człowiekowi, który właśnie przyjechał na koniu.  
\- Staszek widziałeś gdzieś go wcześniej? - zapytał, bo wiedział, że jego znajomy wie wszystko o wszystkich.  
\- Jest to rycerz na polecenie samego zwierzchnika, powiadają, że ludzie tacy jak on to się parają magią, bo zajmują się sprawami wielkiej wagi.  
\- Znowu trzepnąłeś się łopatą w ten pusty łeb, przecież magia nie istnieje — powiedział z dużą irytacją, bo słyszał już podobne głupstwa wcześniej od swojego znajomego — nie wygląda na rycerza tylko na jakiegoś podróżnika czy innego chłopa.  
\- Ja mówię to, co inni gadają, jednak wiem na pewno, że to, co się stało, jest poważną sprawą — powiedział z lekkim niepokojem na twarzy — a wygląda tak, bo nie chce się rzucać w oczy. - A skąd ty to wszystko wiesz Staszek? Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że to wszystko wiesz, siedząc tylko na rzyci i patrząc, jak inni sprzedają swoje ryby, a ty nie — zapytał z wielkim zaciekawieniem na twarzy i lekką ironią w głosie.

\- A jak ci listonosz babę wychędożył, to nie byłeś taki wesoły, a wiem to wszystko, bo ostatnio moją babkę w lesie zaatakowały liczne monstra, co żem ci mówił, pobiegłem wtedy wołać o pomoc. Przyszedł on i powiedział, że mi pomoże, jak zaczął, wszystkie je siekać to myślałem, że to nie może być człowiek, tak szybko je zabił. Zapytałem, jak mogę się paniczowi odwdzięczyć, to powiedział, że to zasługa naszego dobrego zwierzchnika.

-Idzie tu, zachowuj się normalnie! - powiedział i gdy rycerz podszedł do niego, zapytał — Kim jesteś?

\- Co tu się wydarzyło? - zapytał, w ogóle nie zwracając na pytanie jednego z mężczyzn, wyglądał na człowieka, który nie lubi tracić czasu na niepotrzebne konwenanse.

Popatrzyli na niego nieco zdziwioną miną, bo oczekiwali innej odpowiedzi, nie czekając na to, aż powtórzy pytanie, mężczyzna do którego zwracano się „Staszek", powiedział:

-Siedzimy tu od paru minut, bo czekamy, aż łaskawie pozwolą nam wjechać na rynek. Wiemy tylko, że musiało wydarzyć się naprawdę coś wielkiego, bo tyle ludzi w jednym miejscu to dawno nie widziałem. Prawda Eryk?- Zapytał, spoglądając na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Prawda, prawda, tak dużo ludzi to nawet na wieszaniu nie ma! - Zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Czyli nic nie widzieliście? - Zapytał, udając, że nie słyszał żartu.

\- Nie, tylko to, co widać, wiele ludzi, hałas, tłok.

\- Dziękuję, choć wiele mi nie pomogliście. - Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, który dotąd wcześniej się nie pojawił. - Pamiętajcie, aby uważać, kogo się pytacie, kim jest, możecie sprawić sobie wiele problemów. - odszedł, kierując się w środek tłumu.

Nagle, widząc, co leży na chodniku, na jego dotąd spokojniej twarzy pojawił się na początku strach, a po tym lekka wściekłość w oczach. Na drodze leżały zwłoki, były podzielone na pół, nogi wraz z biodrami były zmiażdżone i rozsmarowane wokół ciała, górna część zwłok miała liczne ślady walki, pocięta twarz, siniaki, a oczy wyglądały, jakby ktoś wypalił w nich dziurę. Wokół oprócz ogromnej ilości zakrzepłej już krwi, znajdowała się dziwna niebieska ciecz nieznana zwykłym mieszczanom.

\- Cholera! - pomyślał, a coraz to większa wściekłość ogarniała jego ciało. - Ile musi jeszcze zginąć! - Pomyślawszy to, szybko wskoczył na swojego konia i nie zważając na przechodniów na ulicach, pojechał prosto do centrum miasta, czyli akademii Erazuelskiej, gdzie aktualnie przebywał zwierzchnik miasta. Dziedziniec akademii nie różnił się wcale od przeciętnej szkoły. Młodzi adepci w wolnym czasie rozmawiało o nowych rodzajach broni oraz maszyn wykonanych dzięki duelytu. Zielarki oraz uczennice, szkolące się na przyszłe kapłanki oraz alchemiczki, wzdychały do starszych adeptów sztuk walki oraz szermierki. Jak przystało na najlepszą na świecie uczelnię, nie zabrakło wykwintnego ogrodu na środku placu, wypełniony rzadkimi rodzajami kwiatów oraz wielkim drzewem symbolizującym potęgę, oraz ważność tego miejsca. Jednak tego rycerza w tamtym momencie to nie interesowało, złość wypełniała go tak bardzo, że nic go nie nie było ważne, w tamtym momencie oprócz coraz to rosnącej potrzeby zabicia każdego, kto mógł za tym stać. Dojechawszy na plac akademii, zeskoczył płynnym ruchem i pobiegł, tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił do komnaty, w której oczekiwał już go zwierzchnik. Gdy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył starca, który siedział na drewnianym fotelu, a przed nim stało niewielkich rozmiarów biurko, na którym znajdowały się liczne papiery oraz śmieci. Pokój nie odznaczał się wykwintnym wystrojeniem, bardziej przypominał salę, w której pracowali urzędnicy. Starzec, gdy zobaczył, kto stoi w drzwiach, powiedział ze spokojem:

\- I jak? Co się tam wydarzyło?

Rycerz, gdy usłyszał, co do niego powiedziano, stał zszokowany, chwilę później otrząsnął się z tego stanu i podszedł do niego, mówiąc:

To twoja wina! Kolejna śmierć przez tych pierdolonych czarodziejów, z którymi nic nie chcesz zrobić!- Wykrzyczał to, dysząc, jakby miał za chwilę umrzeć na zwał serca.

\- Weź się w garść Coel, mam plan, którego realizacja zajmie jeszcze trochę czasu. - powiedziawszy jego spokojny wraz twarzy, zmienił się na nieco zdegustowany.

\- Nie będę więcej czekał! - powiedział i wykonał zamach ręką, próbując uderzyć w twarz zwierzchnika. Jednak zanim udało mu się go trafić, starzec zamachnął się laską, której rycerz wcześniej nie zauważył, chociaż wiedział, że taką posiada, ponieważ odzwierciedlała władzę nad miastem. Laska uderzyła go prosto w brzuch, przez co wypluł krew i położył się z bólu na podłogę.

\- Cierpliwości mój chłopcze, już wkrótce twoja zemsta się ziści. - powiedział, a chwilę po tym Cöeln stracił przytomność.

* * *

[Dzień wcześniej]

Od zasadzki w wiosce na bagnach minęło kilka tygodni. Wokół rozciągał się wielki las, a w oddali było widać miasto, choć wielkich rozmiarów w tamtym miejscu, bardziej przypominał maleńką wioskę. Dni upływały wolno, a cały świat przygotowywał się na zbliżającą się zimę. Drzewa zaczęły zrzucać liście, ptaki odlatywały do cieplejszych krajów południa. Jednak podczas tych wszystkich przygotowań unosiła się atmosfera spokoju oraz melancholii, udzieliła się także Azraelowi, który ciągle myślał nad wydarzeniami z poprzednich tygodni. Siedząc po zażytej kąpieli na brzegu jeziora, zastanawiał się, co mają wspólnego wydarzenia z Kaharu, minęło od tamtego wydarzenia osiem lat. Nie wiedział tego, ale był pewny, co musi w tym momencie zrobić. Ubrał na siebie swój najlepszy płaszcz, jaki posiadał i wyruszył ku najbliższemu miastu Hatel, by odwiedzić swojego starego przyjaciela. Podróż mijała powoli, w powietrzu było czuć zapach drzew. Droga, którą podążał, była kamienista z licznymi dziurami oraz kałużami, które zostały jeszcze po ostatniej ulewie. Gdy wyjechał z lasu, zauważył on ogromne pola, które to miały wskazywać przyjezdnym, że zbliżają się do miasta. I tak faktycznie było, nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, aż Azrael dotarł do bram Hatel. Było ono największym miastem kupieckim w Nassirze i stanowiło, nie tylko miejscem, w którym można było zakupić najróżniejsze przedmioty z całego świata, ale także atrakcją turystyczną z powodu tamtejszych źródeł wody, które mają niezwykłe właściwości lecznicze. W samym mieście panował chaos, który nie dziwił nikogo, kto tam po raz kolejny przyjechał. Przemierzając uliczki, Azrael dotarł do pewnego małego domu z tabliczką, która miała napis: "Buty na każdą miarę Arthura Blackborta ". Nie zastanawiając się długo, zabójca zeskoczył ze swojego konia i bez pukania otworzył drzwi domu. Tam zauważył grubego i niskiego mężczyznę ubranego w robocze ciuchy, który stał tyłem do Azraela.

\- Witam, nazywam się Arthur Blackbort, a to moja skromna pracownia. Trzeba zrobić buty, czy naprawiamy stare? - powiedział, dalej stojąc tyłem.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy Arthurze, pamiętasz starego znajomego?

Usłyszawszy to, szewc zszokowany tym, obrócił się i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział:

\- Ależ oczywiście, że cię pamiętam! Azrael ty stary draniu, ile to już lat minęło? Siedem? Osiem?

\- Osiem.

\- Usiądź przy biurku, a ja za chwilę przyniosę butelkę wina, to pogadamy — powiedział to, wskazując na krzesło, na którym miał usiąść Azrael.

Chwilę później w innym przebraniu przyszedł Arthur z butelką wina w dłoni.

Wlał do połowy do każdego kieliszka i zaczął wypytywać Azraela.

\- Jak ci się udało uciec i jak mnie znalazłeś? Mnie tam nie było, ale słyszałem, że odwaliła się tam niezła kabała. Pół miasta spłonęło. - powiedział spokojnie, lecz z lekkim śmiechem, który zdradzał, że nieźle go ta sytuacja rozbawiła.

\- Gdyby nie moje umiejętności oraz poświęcenie się Dzieciucha, leżałbym trupem w jakimś rynsztoku, albo zostałbym spalony jako pomiot szatana. Do dzisiaj się żałuję tego, że nie przewidziałem tak prostej zasadzki. - powiedział z lekkimi wyrzutami sumienia na twarzy. Na to Artur:

\- Powiem ci coś, kiedyś ty, Dzieciuch oraz Maklavet rządziliście Kaharem, pieprzona władza absolutna trzech ludzi, ale jak to bywa w życiu, lepiej jeden niż trzech, a Maklavet od samego początku był skurwysynem, więc nie możesz się obwiniać, tylko musisz mu spuścić, porządny wpierdol — powiedział to z wielkim zapałem w głosie, tak jakby sam chciał to najchętniej zrobić.

\- Wiem o tym od dawna, tylko jeszcze potrzebuje czasu na przygotowanie się, bo odkąd jego władza stała się „legalna" ściga mnie. Jakieś kilka tygodni temu została zastawiona na mnie zasadzka, która była powiązana z Kaharem. Tylko zastanawiam się, jak mnie znaleźli, przecież oficjalnie zostałem martwy, a nie sądzę, że nawet Maklavet był na tyle rozgarnięty, żeby mnie znaleźć.

Rzeczywiście nie wydaję się to prawdopodobne, ten dureń nie byłby w stanie namierzyć komara, który atakuje go w zad. Byłbym zapomniał, nie powiedziałeś mi, jak mnie znalazłeś.

\- Mam swoje sposoby, jednak mogę ci powiedzieć, że tylko ty byś zapomniał, że większość świata nie potrafi czytać. - powiedziawszy to, obaj się zaśmiali.

Podczas rozmowy Arthur przyjrzał się dokładnie Azraelowi. Nosił on swój stary zdobiony złotem płaszcz, wykonany z najwyższej klasy skóry czarnego trolla, który nadał ubraniu czarnego koloru bez potrzeby jego barwienia. Płaszcz był odpięty, dzięki czemu było widać, czerwony aksamit oraz niewielką kieszonkę, w której było widać maleńki sztylet. Widząc to, Arthur uświadomił sobie, że darzy go zaufaniem, bo w przeciwnym razie nigdy by go nie zobaczył. Twarz Azraela wyglądała na mężczyznę po czterdziestce, jednak szewc wiedział, że jest on dużo starszy. Charakterystycznym elementem Azraela było jego oko. Przypominało ono bardziej jaszczurze oko, dużo większe, ewidentnie niepasujące do reszty ciała. Arthur wiedział, że ani on, ani Azrael, ani nikt inny nie wie, dlaczego ma takie, a nie inne oko. Próbowali nie raz dociekać, co mogło być przyczyną. Najpierw stawiali, że może być to jakaś forma mutacji, jednak żadna inna część jego ciała nie została zmieniona, co byłoby fenomenem w tej dziedzinie nauki. Co by to nie było, Arthur Blackbort wiedział jedną rzecz na pewno, to nie mógł być przypadek, być może jakąś klątwą, przeznaczeniem? Nie wiedział, ale to oko uczyniło Azraela kimś wyjątkowym, kimś niespotykanym. Oprócz swojego niecodziennego oka zabójca wyróżniał się swoimi umiejętnościami zabijania. Patrząc na niego, Arthur wiedział, że ma na sumieniu dziesiątki, a nawet setki morderstw zrobionych w ramach zleceń. Szewc przerwał spoglądanie na Azraela i powiedział:

\- Zakładam, że nie przyszedłeś tutaj, aby odwiedzić starego znajomego prawda? - powiedział spokojnym, lecz stanowczym głosem.

\- Prawda, czy znalazłeś go? - powiedział w taki sposób, że Arthur bez większego opisu wiedział, co miał na mysli.

Arthur Blackbort najlepszy szewc w mieście, tak naprawdę jego działalność ogromnie nielegalna. Zajmuje się pozyskiwaniem wszystkiego, co może się okazać niezwykle potrzebne, informacje, glejty, podrobione zeznania świadków, pieczęcie królewskie, podrobione dokumenty etc.

\- Tak jak mi powiedziałeś, w przypadku nagłego i niespodziewanego ataku na twoje życie, mam znaleźć Dzieciucha, bo najprawdopodobniej zniknie w tym czasie, jednakże od wydarzeń w Kaharze słuch po nim zaginął. Przeszukałem połowę Nassiru, wyspy krasnoludzkie, a nawet terytorium tego pojebańca hrabiego Diklebarda — powiedział zniesmaczony, wypowiadając imię hrabiego — jednak nie udało mi się go znaleźć, co gorsza nikt o nim nie słyszał, jedynie udało mi się dowiedzieć, że ostatni raz był widziany podczas pogromu Kaharskiego, o czym doskonale wiesz.

\- A chociaż wiesz, czy nie żyje! - powiedział Azrael nieco już zdenerwowany.

\- Wybacz mi, on zawsze był, to znaczy jest największym złodziejem, jaki stąpał po tej ziemii, dlatego zniknięcie dla niego to zwykła pestka. - powiedział, z wielkimi smutkiem, że przez tak długi czas nie dowiedział się nikt.

\- To nie twoja wina sam go nauczyłem wielu rzeczy nic dziwnego, że jest najlepszy — powiedział z lekką dumą oraz spokojem w głosie.

\- Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do ciebie, będę potrzebował dokumentu, który oczyści mnie z ciągłego uciekania przed światem, abym mógł zacząć wdrażać moje plany w życie.

\- O wiele mnie prosisz. Wiele osób dałoby zabić dla takiego świstka, ale jesteś moim najlepszym klientem, jakiego miałem oraz wiele tobie zawdzięczam, dlatego z wielką przyjemnością ci pomogę, mam znajomego, który załatwi ci od ręki taki dokument. - powiedziawszy to, wstał od biurka i wskazał Azraelowi drzwi.

Szli przez miasto, pogoda była całkiem dobra jak na tę porę roku. Od ostatniej wizyty Azraela w Hatel minęło wiele lat, zmieniło się bardzo, wyglądało na dużo żywsze oraz przyjemniejsze miejsce niż było to kiedyś. Nagle wtrącił Arthur:

\- Popatrz, co stało się z tym miastem, wiele się tu zmieniło. Z powodu kolejnych wojen Nassiru, potrzeba było więcej pieniędzy, dlatego król Nadric postanowił przyjąć zwierzchnictwo jednego z bóstw, co oczywiście szlachcie się nie spowodowało. Wybrano najmniej inwazyjne i jednocześnie najbogatsze zwierzchnictwo, czyli bogini Seles. Sprawiło to, że takie miejsca jak te nabrało życia. Jest to po części związane z tymi źródłami wody, ale także siły wyznawców Seles.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak dobrze znasz się na bóstwach i ich wyznawcach. - powiedział, wtrącając się Arthurowi.

\- Bo nie znam się, ale jak coś może pomóc mi w interesach, to od razu znam całą historię na ten temat. Wspominałem także o moim znajomym, który ma ci załatwić ten papier, jest on jednym z kapłanów Seles, tacy jak on dostali od króla pozwolenie na ułaskawienie trzech więźniów, a akurat jest mi winny przysługę.

\- Nie trzeba było — powiedział z lekkim zakłopotaniem na twarzy.

\- Podziękujesz mi, kiedy skopiesz ten tłusty tyłek Maklavetowi ode mnie.

\- Na pewno tak zrobię — powiedziawszy to, na jego twarzy pojawił się subtelny, choć widoczny uśmiech.

\- Ale zanim cię do niego zaprowadzę, chciałbym, abyś coś zobaczył — powiedział, wskazując na jednego z kapłanów stojącego na podeście. Był to starszy mężczyzna, który jak się wydawało, całkowicie zatracił się w swojej wierze.

\- Słuchajcie mnie mieszkańcy tego miasta! Grzech kala waszą duszę! Nawróćcie się, nieskończenie piękna i mądra bogini Seles odpuści wam próżne i chciwe pragnienia! Jednak nie każdy z was dostąpi tego zaszczytu! TAK! Wyrzutki! NIELUDZIE! Ich krew powinna spłynąć na ulicach, a dzięki temu dostaniemy błogosławieństwo! Miasto to zmieni się, a my będziemy mogli żyć wolni, wraz z miłością naszej matki! - powiedział, krzycząc z fanatycznym spojrzeniem na twarzy.

\- Tacy pożal się boże kapłani, zyskują coraz to większą popularność wśród mieszkańców — wtrącił Arthur, przerywając dotychczasową ciszę pomiędzy nim a Azraelem. - Nie interesuję mnie to, co zrobią dalej, dopóki nie będą mi przeszkadzać w interesach, ale musisz uważać, nie wiadomo do czego się mogą posunąć, być może będą chcieli spalić cię na stosie. - odrzekł.

\- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz — odpowiedział nieco szorstko Azrael. - Jak daleko do tego kapłana?

\- Nie daleko, mieszka tuż przy dzielnicy świątynnej — odrzekł z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, którego nie rozumiał Azrael w tamtym momencie.

Będąc już prawie na miejscu, jednego z domów wbiegł kapłan noszący zdobioną złotem szatę w kolorze jadeitowym.

\- Arthur jak miło, że przyszedłeś się ze mną spotkać! Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś ze sobą znajomego.

\- Azrael to jest kapłan bogini Seles Harald Vakdart, służy tutaj jako zwierzchnictwo oraz pomoc samemu miastu i jego mieszkańców. Haraldzie, to jest właśnie Azrael, o którym ci opowiadałem.

\- Miło mi ciebie poznać! Zapraszam was na kufel Hatelskiego przysmaku. Stawiam!

Nie tracąc czasu, udali się do pobliskiej karczmy, która słynęła z najlepszego piwa w mieście, choć krążyły plotki, że ceny są tak wysokie, bo właściciel nie chętnie rozstawał się ze swoim alkoholem. Z zewnątrz niczym nie wyróżniała się od przeciętnej knajpy, słomiany dach, drewniane ściany oraz szyld z namalowanym kuflem.

\- Widzisz, tylko ty nie wiesz, że ludzie nie potrafią czytać. - zwrócił się nieco szyderczo Azrael do Arthura.

\- Następnym razem policzę i podwójnie — powiedział, wywołując u wszystkich śmiech.

Wnętrze karczmy zostało specjalnie wystrojone z powodu zbliżającego się święta przywitania zimy. Na stołach w glinianych wazonach były kwiaty, na ścianach zostały wywieszone obrazy, na których były namalowane najważniejsze bitwy ostatniego stulecia, włączając to słynną bitwę w Górach Smolistych, w których pokonano armię liczącą czterdzieści tysięcy ludzi za pomocą smoły. Stoły zostały poukładane w dwóch rzędach, a na końcu stał bar, w którym to podawano piwo, które stało w magazynie. Azrael, Arthur oraz jego znajomy usiedli po prawej stronie w kącie, aby nie rzucać się w oczy ludziom, którzy dalej nie przepadali za tutejszymi kapłanami.

\- Hatelski przysmak razy trzy! - zawołał Harald do oberżysty. - Jaki ci idą interesy Arthur? Słyszałem, że jest coraz większy popyt na twoje usługi.

\- Nie narzekam, interes się kręci, wojna powoduje większą korupcję i zdarzają się coraz większa ilość osób, która chce posuwać skarb państwa dla własnych korzyści. - odpowiedział i wziął łyk piwa. - Kopie jak zawsze, nie wiedziałem, że kapłani mogą mieć dobry gust.

\- Jak się poznaliście? - nagle wtrącił Azrael.

\- To była śmieszna historia! Wyobraź sobie, że zaraz po przyjeździe do miasta tego oto tu okradli do cna. Ukradli mu nawet buty. Minęło kilka dni, a złodziei dalej nie złapali, dlatego zrezygnowany przyszedł do mnie, abym zrobił mu nowe buty. Wyżalił się, a ja szepnąłem parę słów tu i tam, aż następnego dnia „niespodziewanie" - powiedział z ironią — udało się schwytać złodziei butów. - powiedziawszy to, Artur oraz Harald się zaśmiali.

\- Tak to prawda, dlatego obiecałem mu, że będę chronił jego interesy, aby władze o niczym się nie dowiedziały.

\- Zupełnie w stylu Arthura wszystko, aby zdobyć wpływy. - powiedział spokojnie Azrael, lecz z lekko drwiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chciałem cię jeszcze zapytać, czy nie przeszkadza ci to Harald, że jestem zabójcą na zlecenie? Twoja wiara opiera się na pokoju i dobrobytu przecież.

\- Nie, nie przeszkadza mi ani rozmowa z tobą, ani współpraca. - powiedział Harald z pełną powagą. - wielu ludzie nie rozumie naszej wiary, ba nawet sami kapłani nie znają prawdziwych zamiarów naszej bogini.

\- Opowiedz mi, zaciekawiłem się. - wtrącił Azrael.

\- Na świecie mamy siedmiu bogów. Najstarszy z nich jest Vinfell, który jest odpowiedzialny za czas oraz przestrzeń, następnie mamy trzy jego siostry Seles, Melwa oraz Damirte, które są strażniczkami ludzkości. Vinfellowi nie spodobało się to, że na świecie istnieje tylko dobro, dlatego stworzył księżyc, z którego zrodzili się jego trzej demoniczni bracia Taklesas, Zindurak oraz Galadmider — na myśl o nich Harald lekko sposępniał. Razem mieli tworzyć równowagę we wszechświecie. Seles jest matką ludzkości, to ona nas stworzyła i nami się opiekuje. To ona zapoczątkowała dzisiaj znaną jako „Wielką Wędrówkę", wtedy nosiła ona nazwę „Wędrówki Ras". Jednak śmierć Taklesasa, chciwość Galadmidera oraz niepohamowane dążenie do władzy Zinduraka, które rzucili na ludzkość, spowodowała, że podzieliliśmy się, zaczęliśmy się nienawidzić oraz zabijać. Widząc to, nasza matka zmartwiona nad swoimi dziećmi, zesłała na garstkę ludzi swoje błogosławieństwo. Dzięki niemu oddanie oraz głęboka wiara zmienia wygląd naszego otoczenia, ziemia, która umarła z powodu naszego grzechu, może się odrodzić, nie możemy nienawidzić ludzi, bo Seles nie tego by chciała, ona pragnie naszego dobra i tego, żebyśmy żyli w zgodzie. - powiedział kapłan, wprowadzając nieco ponurą oraz patetyczną atmosferę.

\- Było to bardzo pouczające, jednak o tego podniosłego tonu w rzyci zaczęło mnie swędzić — wymamrotał Arthur, ponieważ okropnie nie lubił żadnego podniosłego i uroczystego tonu. - byłbym zapomniał, mamy do ciebie pewną sprawę, otóż potrzebujemy, abyś ułaskawił Azraela z powodu... - urwał — starych problemów Azraela z przeszłości.

\- Mam u ciebie dług wdzięczności, dlatego możesz czuć się Azrael od dzisiaj wolnym człowiekiem.

\- Jestem wielce kontent za taką hojność — odparł Azrael.

Gdy weszli do karczmy, było wczesne popołudnie, jednak zbliżał się już wieczór, dlatego nieco pod wpływem zaczęli ochoczo rozmawiać o polityce. Skupili się bardzo na sprawach dotyczących samego Nassiru, ponieważ wszyscy byli patriotami, choć nie zawsze to okazywali. Ostatnie wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce na kontynencie, bardzo martwiły ich. Ostatnie wojny doprowadziły do wyniszczenia, wielu krajów wschodu, a także pogłębiły już i tak rosnącą nienawiść krajów północnych.

\- Gdy byłem ostatnio w Ver Aler, nie zmieniło się samo w sobie. - odparł nieludzko spokojnie Azrael — Toczą wojnę z Nassirem od jakiś dwustu lat, dalej jest to największy ośrodek kulturowy na świecie. Mają pod zwierzchnictwem boginię Melwę, co usprawiedliwia ich do dalszej wojny. Niepokojące jednak się stało, że zwiększyła się wydajność kopalń duelytu.

\- Ale jak to jest możliwe? - zapytał kapłan, któremu alkohol powodował, że rozmowa o polityce staje się dla niego drugim życiem.

\- Udało im się wykorzystać orków w kopalniach, stali się oni dużo bardziej efektywni niż zwykli więźniowie. Maszyny, zasilane duelytem zapewniają im kontrolę nad orkami, przez co nie muszą martwić się o dostawy. Jednak miasto Erazuel, który dostarcza im technologię, teraz stara się uzyskać większą autonomię.

\- Jednak cesarz Ver Aler nigdy na to się nie zgodzi. - wtrącił ponuro Arthur, który po alkoholu staje się nieco smutny.

* * *

Mijały godziny, a rozmowa o polityce coraz to bardziej się przeciągała i sprawiała, że więcej alkoholu spożywali. Rano, pierwszy obudził się Azrael, który po wczorajszej rozmowie w karczmie dostał ogromnego bólu głowy, dlatego na wpół obudzony, wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby zażyć świeżego powietrza. Gdy wyszedł na dwór, ledwo umiał ustać na nogach, podparł się o stojącą obok belkę podtrzymującą karczmę i wymiotował na ulicę. Po paru minutach poczuł się znacznie lepiej, dlatego czym prędzej chciał wrócić do swoich towarzyszy, jednak gdy chciał się obrócić i iść w stronę karczmy, jednak wtem zobaczył ciemną sylwetkę, a zaraz po tym oberwał ciężkim przedmiotem w głowę i stracił przytomność.


	3. Z deszczu pod rynnę

  
Moja głowa! - odrzekł, zastanawiając się, co się wydarzyło — Gdzie ja jestem? - pomyślał.  
Gdy zaczął powoli wracać do siebie, rozejrzał się wokół i spostrzegł, że na rękach ma kajdanki oraz przebywa w celi. Pomieszczenie to było całe drewniane, nie posiadało żadnych krat, a naprzeciwko Azraela stały drzwi z dwoma klapami. W powietrzu było czuć morską wodę, więc zabójca szybko wydedukował, że znajduje się na jednym ze statków tutejszego portu handlowego. Podczas jego rozmyślania górna klapa od drzwi się otworzyła i odezwał się tajemniczy mężczyzna.  
\- Widzę, że już się obudziłeś, przyniosłem ci coś do jedzenia, czeka cię długa podróż — powiedziawszy to, otworzył drugą, nieco większą klapę, w której podał Azraelowi miskę z kaszą. Tymczasem Zabójca odniósł wrażenie, że cela, w której przebywał, została zrobiona specjalnie dla niego, ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl, bo wydawała mu się nierealna. Ból głowy, z którym się obudził, nie uchodził, sprawdził jak mocno są kajdany przymocowane, jednak były przybite do podłogi metalowymi klamrami, jednak był on w stanie swobodnie poruszać się po pokoju, prawdopodobnie było to zabezpieczenie, które miało sprawić, że w razie jakiegokolwiek wypadku nie ucieknie z celi. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, nie był on wielki, to też nie było, co oglądać. Sprawdził, czy nie ma nikogo, kto też ma zostać przetransportowany tym statkiem. Zapukał w prawą ścianę, aż po chwili usłyszał głos:

\- Czego chcesz, tu się próbuje spać. - Powiedział nieco poirytowany głos z drugiej celi.  
\- Czy wiesz, gdzie się znajdujemy? - zapytał z nieukrytą ciekawością Azrael.  
\- Jest to fregata akademii Erazuelskiej. - Odpowiedział już mniej poirytowanym głosem, tak jakby potrzebował on rozmowy z kimś- Wiesz czym zajmuje się akademia? - zapytał głos.  
\- Wiem, ale nie sądziłem, że zajmuje się także więźniami.  
\- Bo się nie zajmuje — wtrącił się głos zza ściany — jesteśmy tutaj jedynymi więźniami albo dlatego, że mają do nas interes albo jakoś im podpadliśmy. - zaśmiał się na koniec z lekką nutą ironii.  
\- Zapomniałem się przedstawić. - Przeprosił Azrael — nazywam się Azrael.  
\- Edvard Gaveli do usług  
— Za co tu trafiłeś, jeżeli mogę spytać? — wtrącił zabójca  
— Ja jestem tutaj z tego drugiego powodu - zaśmiał się, nie wdając się w szczegóły  
\- A ty, z jakiego powodu tu przebywasz — zapytał z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Sam nie wiem, pamiętam jedynie, że wyszedłem z baru, a potem obudziłem się tutaj z bólem głowy.  
\- To widać, że mają do Ciebie interes... - zanim dokończył, rozległ się dźwięk otwierania drzwi, było słychać jedynie podniesione głosy i dźwięki uderzania kijem w ciało. Po tym już nie usłyszał więcej tajemniczego Edvarda Gavelii. Prawdopodobnie egzekucji dokonano wcześniej, niż planowano, albo został on przeniesiony, aby nie miał on kontaktu z Edvardem, co by to nie było, nie zmieniało tego, że zabójca został sam z mnóstwem niewyjaśnionych pytań.

Minął tydzień, kasza, którą dostawał do jedzenia, była tak paskudna, że Azrael postanowił w ogóle nie jeść, bo uważał, że jedzenie trawy przez ostatnie pięć lat było rarytasem w porównaniu do niej. Zza maleńkiego okna, które było jedynym kontaktem jego ze światem, było widać tylko morze, Zdziwiło to zabójcę, ponieważ zbliżała się już zima, która w Nassirze była taka sroga, że powodowała zamarzanie oceanu. Gdy próbował dociec, co może być tego przyczyną, nagle poczuł szarpnięcie statku, co oznaczało, że dotarli na miejsce. Chwilę później przyszedł do niego tajemniczy głos, który od tygodnia przynosił mu kaszę.

  
\- Dotarliśmy na miejsce, masz być grzeczny, rozumiemy się?  
\- Pierdol się. - odpowiedział mu z ironią Azrael. Głos nie odpowiedział. Chwilę później drzwi od celi otworzyły się i weszło dwóch strażników ubranych w kolczugi i ciężkie stalowe buty. Pancerze ich zostały wykonane ze skóry, jednak było widać na pierwszy rzut oka, że były zrobione z wielką dbałością o detale. Twarze ich nie przypominały tęgich rozbójników, lecz na wieloletnich zabójców, którzy walczyli w nie jednej bitwie, spokojne i opanowane. Bez żadnego słowa podeszli do Azraela i uderzyli go drewnianą pałą w brzuch, tak mocno, aż wypluł krew. Zdjęli mu kajdanki i ciągnęli go w stronę portu. Gdy dotarli na pomost, Azrael czuł się już dużo lepiej, posiadał on dobrą regenerację ciała. Do eskorty dołączył jeszcze jeden strażnik zapewne, żeby nic się nie wydarzyło. Nagle, gdy strażnicy prowadzili Azraela, ten uderzył jednego z nich łokciem w głowę, tak że przewrócił się na plecy, drugiemu strażnikowi kopnął w brzuch, że wpadł do wody. Gdy zabójca na zlecenie poczuł, że ma drogę wolną, nagle dostał ogromnego bólu w kostce. Nieznane wcześniej mu uczucie sparaliżowało go tak, że nie potrafił ustać na nogach i przewrócił się z wielkim hukiem na deski.

\- Kajdanki z duelytu są bardzo skutecznym narzędziem. - powiedział trzeci strażnik z wielkim podziwem na twarzy. Azrael rozpoznał go. Był to ten tajemniczy głos, który słyszał codziennie od tygodnia. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Wyglądał jak poprzedni strażnicy, jednak czuć było, że jest od nich zupełnie inny, bardziej pewny siebie. Na twarzy jego było widać szeroki uśmiech, prawdopodobnie był zadowolony z działa kajdanek. Azrael leżał na deskach, nie umiejąc się ruszyć, ból całkowicie paraliżował jego ciało. Strażnik podszedł do niego i złapał go za ubranie, pociągając do góry i wtedy ból ustał, a zabójca zemdlał z wyczerpania.

Obudził się w jakiejś komnacie, która ani trochę nie przypominała celi ze statku, którym tutaj przypłynął. Skromnie udekorowana, niewielka, ale przytulna na tyle, że była miłym urozmaiceniem od kaszy i kajdanek. Wstał z łóżka, na którym się obudził, porozglądał się po pokoju, aż nagle zza drzwi wyłonił się strażnik z włócznią w ręku i powiedział:

\- W skrzyni znajdują się twoje rzeczy, za dziesięć minut przyjdzie do ciebie zaufany człowiek zwierzchnika, który zaprowadzi cię do niego. - powiedział i wyszedł z sali, zamykając za sobą drzwi w taki sposób, aby mieć pewność, że Azrael z niego nie ucieknie. Minęło raptem parę chwil, aż do komnaty wszedł mężczyzna. Zabójca nie miał wątpliwości, to był ten sam strażnik, który zadał mu tak potworny ból w porcie.

\- Znowu się spotykamy — odrzekł spokojnym i neutralnym głosem mężczyzna — zwierzchnik oczekuje cię — powiedział, nie wdając się w szczegóły, jednak po jego tonie głosu, można było się domyślić, że sprawa ta należy do tych niecierpiących zwłoki.  
Strażnik prowadził Azraela wzdłuż ciągnących się korytarzy, wnętrze ich było obwieszone licznymi malunkami, rycinami, a także stały tam rzeźby, które ukazywały najważniejsze wydarzenia świata, poprzez figury ukazane w ruchu, takie jak „pierwsza zdrada ludzkości" za czasów Wielkiej Wędrówki, w której stały kilka posągów elfów, krasnoludów, gnomów i wielu innych ras z podniesionymi w górę pięściami oraz jedną ukazującą człowieka, który od nich ucieka. Korytarze, którymi się poruszali, na pierwszy rzut oka nie przypominały tych w zamkach z wielkimi, grubymi ścianami i małymi oknami, tylko obszerne, z licznymi bogato ozdobionymi, do których wpadała duża ilość światła na tyle duża, że latem prawie w ogóle nie były potrzebne świece. Podłogi były wyłożone ciętymi kaflami, a na nich położony duży szeroki dywan, który świadczył o tym, że to miejsce z pewnością musi być ważne dla tego regionu, ponieważ same dywany nie były często spotykane, nawet na niektórych mniejszych i mniej ważnych zamkach. Ściany były wyłożone specjalną szarą cegłą, którą wytwarzało się z gliny oraz baklestu, który nadawał charakterystyczny szary kolor oraz sprawiał, że cegła taka była twarda tak bardzo, że uderzenie młotem nie było tak efektywne, jak przy zwykłej cegle, jednak wytworzenie takiej cegły wymagało ogromnej ilości pracy oraz pieniędzy. Po kilkunastu minutach i zwiedzeniu niemalże całego budynku mężczyzna, który użył na Azraelu duelytowych kajdanek, obrócił się, wskazał na drzwi i rzekł:  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu, zwierzchnik oczekuje cię w tej komnacie — odrzekł z czysto żołnierskim tonem i czekał, aż Azrael wejdzie przez drzwi. Po wejściu do komnaty zabójca zobaczył starca siedzącego w drewnianym fotelu. Wnętrze nie wyróżniało się niczym od zwykłego urzędniczego pokoju, jednak w powietrzu było czuć, że pomieszczenie, w którym znajdował się starzec oraz Azrael miało duże większe znaczenie, niż pokój, w którym sypiał cały dzień przeciętny gnom. Starzec nie ruszając się z fotela, zapytał:  
\- **„Azra el" es wa bakte nordo galvel, gad er?**  
 **\- Wa bakte es kadar taban hultat.**  
 **-** Słyszałem, że jesteś wszechstronnym zabójcą, ale nie przypuszczałem, że znasz staromowę, ale gdzie są moje maniery? Nazywam się Gavel Makral i jestem zwierzchnikiem miasta Erazuel, słyszałeś o nim prawda?  
\- Nie sposób nie słyszeć, tutejsza akademia dostarcza największą technologię na świecie, dzięki niej istnieją takie cuda techniki jak kajdanki duelytowe, którymi mnie potraktowano... - urwał, mając nadzieję, że zwierzchnik zrozumie, co miał na myśli zabójca, jednak on zachowywał się, jakby o niczym nie słyszał.

\- Usiądź - powiedział starzec wskazując na zwykłe przeciętne krzesło, które stało przed biurkiem. Nie mówiąc nic, Azrael chwycił krzesło jedną ręką, lekko je odsuwając, usiadł na nim i spojrzał na niego spokojnym i opanowanym wzrokiem, czekając, aż dowie się co mu ma do powiedzenia. Starzec chwycił swoją laskę. Wstał z drewnianego krzesła, zasunął je i zaczął chodzić po pokoju, wyglądając, jakby się zastanawiał, jak dokładnie ma przekazać informacje. Ubrany w długi czerwony płaszcz, którego długość sięgała, aż do butów. Z tyłu znajdował się kaptur, który pełnił funkcję głównie ochronną przed deszczem aniżeli dekoracji. Płaszcz był luźny jednak zaciśnięty skórzanym pasem z dużą i zdobioną metalową klamrą. Po chwili stania w miejscu starzec wpatrując się w biblioteczkę, która stała po lewej stronie Azraela i powiedział: 

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Gdy miał powiedzieć następne zdanie, zabójca wtrącił się i powiedział z ironią jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy bardzo nie podoba mu się rozmowa:  
\- A co jeśli odmówię? Zwierzchnik wyciągnął z kieszeni kawałek gazety, który miał za sobą już lepsze dni i zaczął go czytać:  
\- „Pucz Kaharski, zbiry próbowały zdobyć władzę! Dwudziestego dnia nowiu, miała miejsce rzecz straszna. W Kaharze mieście gier w pokera dwóch zbirów wraz ze swoimi kompanami próbowali przejąć władzę nad miastem, spowodowali oni rzeź i pogrom mieszkańców, jeden z kupców poinformował tamtejsze wojska Nassiru o pogromie dziejącym się w mieście, wojska wkroczyły do miasta i opanowały sytuacje. Zbirom, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za nabitych na pal mieszkańców, zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Miasto zostało przyłączone do Nassiru, przez zdradzieckich władców miasta, trwa teraz spór o Kahar, który zapewne zakończy się kolejną wojną", Gdy starzec czytał gazetę na twarzy Azraela rosła wściekłość, zaciśnięta pięść w lewej ręce wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę wybuchnąć krwią. Gavel Makral widząc złość zbójcy, zapytał:  
\- Zgaduje, że chodzi o ciebie, prawda?  
\- Skąd o tym wszystko wiesz? - zapytał zdenerwowany, zastanawiając się, co go bardziej denerwuje to, że w tej gazecie napisano kłamstwa, czy to, że gazeta jako sposób przekazywania informacji głównie lordom oraz nielicznym osobom umiejących czytać jest zbędną fanaberią.  
\- Interesuję się tobą od czasu tego wydarzenia, przed tym, po świecie krążyły wieści o zabójcy, który jest w stanie wykonać każde zlecenie. Po ataku na Kahar wszystkie informacje o zabójcy ucichły. Wysłałem agentów w poszukiwaniu ciebie, przez ponad pięć lat nie dało się znaleźć żadnego śladu po tobie, aż do pewnej nocy, w którym mieszkańcy donieśli o niebywałej rzezi tamtejszego kowala.  
\- To ty wysłałeś za mną list gończy, o którym mówił ten kowal... - urwał, gdy spostrzegł się, że mógł za dużo powiedzieć.  
\- Dokładnie, moi agenci podążyli za tobą, aż znaleźli cię na ulicy całego sprutego. Po chwili, gdy zabójca ochłonął, zapytał się Gavela:  
\- To w takim razie czego ode mnie chcesz? Starzec, widząc, że poddał się i zrobi, co mu każe, odpowiedział:  
\- Musisz zabić paru ludzi i będziesz mógł żyć spokojnie.  
\- Jakich? Gdzie w tym wszystkim haczyk? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Azrael.  
\- Haczyk jest taki, że masz się pozbyć wszystkich magów- powiedział z wielką powagą zwierzchnik.  
\- Ale przecież, magia nie istnieje, tylko wszystkimi cudami i nietypowymi sprawami są odpowiedzialni bogowie i energia, tak jak napisał Anders w swojej książce... Nim zdążył powiedzieć jeszcze jedno słowo, zezłoszczony Gavel wtrącił się i powiedział:  
\- Stary Anders się pomylił! Magia nie istnieje i to jest naszym problemem. Azrael wiedząc, że za chwilę wszystkiego się dowie, nie odzywał się.  
\- Istnieją na tym świecie osoby, które są w stanie częściowo kontrolować energię. Z powodu tego, że jest ona samodzielnym myślącym bytem, nie da się jej w pełni kontrolować i skutki dla użytkownika mogą być katastrofalne. Dlatego magowie, chcą połączyć dwa światy.  
\- Chcą połączyć światy? A niby jak mieli tego dokonać? - powiedział Azrael obojętnie.  
\- Według naszych badań, wynikło, że gdy stosują naszą energię, świat się zmienia, świat, który posiada magię, zaczyna się przyciągać do naszego, gdy używa się energii, energia jest niebezpieczna, jeżeli korzystamy ją sami, ale gdy używamy duelytu, skupiamy energię, by móc ją wykorzystywać, dlatego chcą zdobyć kopalnie duelytu, połączyć dwa światy, a wtedy...  
\- urwał, stojąc przy stoliku z moździerzem i krusząc dwa kamyki.  
\- Czy wykonasz zlecenie? - zapytał starzec. Nagle coś tknęło Azraela, przypomniał mu się kowal z tamtej nocy i gdy starzec się znalazł za jego plecami, powiedział: - A co jeśli to zrobię, a mnie zabijesz? Przecież lepiej będzie jak nie pozostanie żadnych świadków, że uczelnia, która miała być neutralna miesza się w takie sprawy?  
\- Nie zabiję cię. - powiedział szorstko starzec i niespodziewanie pieczęć, którą miał w rękach, a której nie zauważył zabójca, przyłożył mu do szyi. Azrael poczuł nagły ból i odepchnął starca tak, że przewrócił się na podłogę.  
\- Co mi zrobiłeś?!  
\- Zostawiłem ci pamiątkę, żebyś pamiętał o wykonaniu zlecenia, a teraz możesz iść, jesteś wolny, będzie ci towarzyszył mój zaufany człowiek. - powiedział Gavel Makral, wstając z ziemi i otrzepał się. Azrael nie odzywając się, wstał i wyszedł. Gdy zamykał drzwi od komnaty, powiedział cicho, acz słyszalnie:  
\- Spadłem z deszczu pod rynnę, gorzej już być nie mogło prawda? A zza jego pleców ukazał się strażnik, który potraktował go kajdankami i powiedział:  
\- Jest gorzej, będę ci towarzyszył.


	4. W poszukiwaniu magii

Minęła chwila, nim zdążył zastanowić się, co ma powiedzieć, bardzo nie podobała mu się wizja tego, że musi współpracować z nim, jednak nie miał wyboru. Wyciągnął palec prawej ręki, w gest tego, że ma o coś za chwile zapytać i powiedział:  
\- Czy mamy jakiś ślad, który mógłby nas pokierować, jakieś listy, świadkowie? - powiedział, chcąc jak najszybciej zebrać informacje i móc wyruszyć.

\- Mamy zwłoki, a o drugim dowiesz się, jak dotrzemy na miejsce - powiedział, odwrócił się i poszedł wzdłuż korytarza, mając nadzieje, że zabójca pójdzie za nim. Szli w milczeniu, przez ciągnące się korytarze akademii. Zeszli po schodach docierając do lochów, gdzie trzymano tymczasowo więźniów lub przeprowadzało badania. Ciemność rozjaśniały lampy oliwne, których olej pozyskiwany był z tutejszych oliwek, które rosną głównie przy brzegu mórz. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że są to lochy, jednak w sposób, jaki został on zadbany, zadziwiał każdego, kto do niego przychodził. Azrael widząc stan lochów, spodziewał się, że być może, spotka tutaj więcej dziwnych rzeczy. Nie pomylił się. Strażnik, z którym współpracował, odczepił pęk kluczy od paska i otworzył jednym z kluczy drzwi. Oczom zabójcy ukazała się dość duża jak na cele komnata, w której na środku siedział przykuty czarnoskóry mężczyzna, do wysokiego drewnianego pala. Na suficie była dziura z kratami, która była jedynym miejscem, skąd padało światło na mężczyznę. Zabójca podszedł zachowawczo bliżej by przyjrzeć się lepiej mu. Azrael dostrzegł, że miał on bandaże na oczach i powiedział do strażnika:  
\- Czemu trzymacie ślepca w celi - zapytał.  
\- On jest jednym z nich, znaleźliśmy go po tym, jak doniesiono nam o wróżbicie przepowiadającym przyszłość w tym samym mieście, w którym Cię znaleźliśmy. Opętał kobietę, tak że wpadła ona w sen, z którego nie dało się ją wybudzić.  
Nagle zaczął się śmiać mężczyzna i powiedział:  
\- Opętał! HA HA! Twa przeszłość jest ciemna! Straciłeś ważną rzecz w życiu, dlatego chcesz nas zniszczyć, nie bojąc się gniewu bogów!  
\- Milcz! - Strażnik wziął krzesło, które służyło do długich przesłuchań i cisnął nim o przeciwległą ścianę, łamiąc przy tym jego nogę. - Nic o mnie nie wiesz, nawet nie widzisz, kim jestem.  
Mężczyzna się nie odezwał, jednak nie było widać na nim zakłopotania tym, co powiedział do niego strażnik, lecz wielki uśmiech. Azrael, który od dłuższego czasu bacznie przyglądał się całej sytuacji, odezwał się do strażnika:

\- Sam się nim zajmę. Po tym, co zobaczyłem, muszę sam z nim porozmawiać, a ty będziesz tylko przeszkadzać, jeżeli chcemy się czegoś przydatnego dowiedzieć — powiedział szorstko, a strażnik prawie jak na polecenie wyszedł z komnaty, zamykając ją na klucz, by mieć pewność, że nikt się nie wydostanie z niej bez jego wiedzy. Azrael powolnym krokiem szedł w kierunku mężczyzny, kucnął przed nim i zapytał się:

\- Kim jesteś i dlaczego tu trafiłeś? - zapytał się, mając nadzieje, że dowie się, co tak naprawdę potrafi.  
\- Poznaliśmy się już, jestem Edvard Gaveli - odpowiedział, dalej mając uśmiech na twarzy, jednak był on widocznie mniejszy.   
\- Teraz chcę usłyszeć wszystko, co wiesz na temat magów i powodu, przez który tu jesteś. - powiedział z zimnym tonem głosu.  
\- Widzę! Widzę twoją przeszłość, choć jest ona Ci obca. Jestem ślepy! Nie widzę twojej przyszłości, czarna ściana zasłania przyszłość, jest niewyraźna, choć na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
Azrael, wiedząc, że w taki sposób niczego się nie dowie, wyciągnął sztylet, do którego wsadził maleńki kawałek czerwonego kryształu. Ostrze zaświeciło czerwonym blaskiem, tworząc powłokę elektryczną na ostrzu. Chwycił za włosy mężczyznę i przybliżył do szyi sztylet w takiej odległości, by przypadkiem nie okaleczyć go energią, która wydobywała się z broni.  
\- Widać nie zrozumieliśmy się dobrze, chcę się dowiedzieć wszystkiego na temat magów. Wiem, że mają oni w planach połączyć światy, jak chcą tego oni dokonać? - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że czegoś się dowie. Po kilku minutach milczenia zabójca powiedział:  
\- Twoje wróżenie jest czymś niespotykanym w świecie, w którym nie ma magii. Nigdy bogowie nie obdarzali nikogo żadnymi specjalnymi umiejętnościami. Magowie jednak ponoszą konsekwencje korzystania ze swoich niezwykłych darów, ty natomiast używasz ich bez większych problemów.  
\- Mylisz się - przerwał mu mężczyzna. Nagle jego wyraz twarzy z szyderczego wręcz uśmiechu, zmienił się na pełną powagi twarz. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:  
\- Ceną, jaką zapłaciłem za mój dar, jest utrata wzroku, a raczej zmiana sposobu widzenia. Już nie widzę świata, widzę tylko jego przeszłości i przyszłości ciągle, nieustannie, bez żadnego wytchnienia, taką cenę płaci się za umiejętności.  
\- Musisz mi powiedzieć, jeżeli mam położyć kres temu szaleństwu. - powiedział. Okłamał on ślepca, bo nie wiedział, z czym tak naprawdę ma walczyć. Wszystko, co dowiedział się do tej pory, nie pasowało do siebie, choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się, że sprawa jest prosta. Azrael myślał chwilę nad tym.   
\- Magowie bez magii interesujące. Płacą oni wysoką cenę, potrafią rzeczy, które wcześniej wydawały być się zwykłymi mitami, a jednak nikt nigdy wcześniej o nich nie słyszał. - pomyślał. Wtedy, rozmyślania Azraela zostały przerwane przez czarnoskórego mężczyznę:

\- Wyspy, gdzie krasnoludów jest w bród, tam jest czarodziejski gród. Choć ukryty, ty co przynosisz śmierć innym, poznasz czarodziejów sekrety.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna stracił przytomność. Azrael, wiedząc, że już więcej się niczego nie dowie, podszedł do drzwi i zapukał do nich, by jego towarzysz otworzy je. Drzwi otworzyły się, a na środku nich stał strażnik, zanim cokolwiek zdążył powiedzieć, Azrael oznajmił:

-Mam pierwsze poszlaki, jednak muszę jeszcze sprawdzić zwłoki, o których mówiłeś, mogę dowiedzieć się czegoś, a informacje teraz są na wagę złota.

\- Rozumiem, chodź za mną — odpowiedział strażnik z mniej szorstkim tonem głosu, zapewne był zadowolony, że coś udało mu się dowiedzieć, tak samo, jak zwierzchnik pragnął pozbyć się magów raz na zawsze.

Szli oni tym samym korytarzem, którym udali się do wróżbity, jednak w połowie drogi strażnik skręcić w lewo w mały zaułek, gdzie mieściły się normalnych rozmiarów drewniane drzwi. Gdy weszli do środka, już czekała na nich młoda kobieta w ubraniu pielęgniarki z czerwonym naszytym krzyżem na białym fartuchu. Był on pobrudzony krwią, zapewne z powodu zajmowaniem się rannymi oraz sekcją zwłok. Przywitała się ze strażnikiem i powiedziała:

\- Tak jak pan chciał, przygotowałam ciało do sekcji, panie Coel - powiedziawszy to, skinęła lekko głowę i wskazała na stół, na którym leżało ciało przykryte brązową płachtą.

\- Bardzo dobrze, a teraz zostaw nas samych i czekaj za drzwiami, jak cię zawołam, schowaj z powrotem ciało do pojemnika — gdy to powiedział, kobieta lekko się ukłoniła i wyszła z pomieszczenia.  
\- Zatem spójrzmy, co tutaj mamy — Azrael chwycił ręką płachtę i odrzucił ją na ziemię. Ich oczom ukazał się przepołowiony, gdzieniegdzie znajdowała się dziwna niebieska ciecz, w niczym nieprzypominająca krew.

\- Jest to mężczyzna, którego znaleźliśmy rano na rynku, nikt nic nie widział ani także nie słyszał, podejrzewamy, że doszło do tego nocą — powiedział strażnik, zanim Azrael dokładnie przyjrzał sie ciału.  
\- Oczy zostały wypalone — mruknął Azrael. - Czy wiadomo, kim była ta osoba?  
\- Wiemy jedynie tyle, że najprawdopodobniej uczęszczał do akademii erazuelskiej.

\- Zostały one najpewniej wypalone pochodnią, co może wskazywać, że ktoś chciał się na nim zemścić, jednak dziwne jest to, że zęby są całe, więc nie doszło do walki, tym bardziej nietypowe są siniaki na twarzy oraz cięcia, które nie wyglądają na żadną broń, czy potwora — powiedziawszy to, Azrael chwilę się nad tym zastanawiał, jednak nie doszedł do niczego sensownego — idąc dalej mamy przecięte ciało na wpół, jednak tak idealnie prostego cięcia nie widziałem, nie mógł tego zrobić człowiek, tym bardziej potwór, z nóg oraz bioder nie wiele zostało, nie mam pojęcia, kto lub co chciałoby takiego zrobić — powiedziawszy to, wziął on trochę niebieskiej cieczy do rąk. Lepiła się ona do jego palców, powąchał ją, lecz nie miała ona żadnego zapachu. - Nie jest to coś, co często się spotyka, jeżeli faktycznie zrobili to magowie, to będziemy musieli trzymać się na baczności, inaczej skończymy jak on. To już chyba wszystko, więcej się nic nie dowiemy.

\- W takim razie widzimy się za godzinę, abyśmy mogli zaplanować, co dalej, przyjdzie za chwilę do Ciebie ktoś i zaprowadzi do twojej komnaty, ja muszę się czymś jeszcze zająć — powiedziawszy to, strażnik zawołał kobietę, by ta mogła posprzątać ciało. Godzinę później Azrael został zaprowadzony do komnaty, w której już czekał na niego jego nowy „wspólnik". Na stole, który stał pośrodku pokoju leżała mapa, nad którą pochylał się strażnik, był na niej narysowany cały kontynent, wraz z rozkładem granic.

\- Teraz powiedz, czego się dowiedziałeś od tamtego starca. 

\- Nie był on zbytnio rozmowny, jednakże podczas jednego ze swoich transów, opętań jak wolisz, podpowiedział mi, że mogą się oni znajdować na wyspach krasnoludzkich. Jednak nie będzie to takie proste, bez pozwolenia krasnoludzkich kapłanów z rady pięciu, nikt ani nic, nie przypłynie na ich ziemie. 

\- Mam pomysł jak uzyskać takie pozwolenie — wtrącił się strażnik, lepiej powiedz mi, jaki masz pomysł, na dostanie się do Nassiru na granicy toczy się wojna oraz nie możemy skorzystać z naszych okrętów, mając naszą dwójkę, a nikogo do pomocy nie możemy wziąć.

\- Przejdziemy przez wojnę — powiedział poważnym tonem Azrael. Jeżeli udamy się z cesarstwa Ver Aler do księstwa Makdesu przez Góry Smoliste — powiedział, wskazując na północną część mapy — przepłyniemy rzekę Marwę oraz udamy się na nieco na południe przez dolinę smoczych wieszczów, powinno się nam udać, przejść między wojskami Nassiru, a Ver Aler.

\- Jednak nie wiadomo, czy nam się w ogóle uda przejść przez Góry Smoliste są bardzo niebezpieczne...

\- Jednak nie mamy wyboru — wtrącił się w połowę zdania Azrael — to jest jedyny sposób, jeżeli chcemy się wybrać do wysp krasnoludzkich, nie czekając, aż minie wojna.

Masz rację — potwierdził strażnik — Zatem wyruszymy o świcie, w kierunku Gór Smolistych. - powiedziawszy to, zamilkł, wyciągnął rękę w stronę Azraela i powiedział — Nazywam się Coel. Azrael mocno ścisnął i odpowiedział krótko:  
\- Azrael.


End file.
